oihfedfhorigiojisdeffandomcom-20200214-history
Fgfnten
People discuss all the time whether they should use Windows or OS X. A lot of people have their own opinion about which OS is “the best” and discussions can heat up around the Internet when people try to defend their views. I seldom join these discussions anymore because it is impossible to give good arguments for something that is mostly based on personal preference. Then again, if you are a person that doesn’t have a big interest in computers but still need to decide what system to use this article could perhaps help you with a decision. Or make you more confused than ever First of all I am not a regular computer user. I use computers for a lot of things: Photography, Music Production, Gaming, Banking, Communication, Writing, Administration and the list goes on…. Almost any computer today are able to perform these tasks more or less. If this can be accomplished with a single computer, lets say a MacBook Pro. Why do I want to use both OS X and Windows? I have always built and configured computers myself and I have noticed that it is hard moving away from this hobby. To be able to select precisely the components you want. Creating a system for your needs and not having to buy a pre-configured computer from people thinking they know what you need. Also, building your own computer is fun and you can make them small without having to skimp on the performance these days. Thats a huge reason for me. You also learn a lot during the process and will be able to fix easier problems yourself. http://bjokib.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/pc.jpg Most of the time I do stuff that a regular laptop can handle perfectly. In fact I mostly use a retina Macbook Pro, the article you read now. Guess what computer I used while writing it? When it comes to the occasional gaming I just prefer Windows even though we have great alternatives today such as Steam Home Streaming. The whole desktop experience just works better in some applications, the mouse input feels better. I have tried using bootcamp with a Windows install with external keyboard and mouse attached but then the fans spin up making a lot of noise and after a while the GPU starts to throttle and performance goes down, thats a no go. I also use a Windows PC as my main photo editing computer because the SSD in my laptop fills up fast when shooting RAW files. In a PC I can buy a 3TB hard drive and put it in without having to ask for permission. Using my Mac I have to drag along an external drive. For most people a laptop is more than enough and you won’t go wrong with selecting one of the offerings from Apple. In the end, if you have special needs I guess you already are aware of that. If you want to continue the discussion please do so in the newly opened forum her